Kenta Date
is MegaRed (メガレッド, Mega Reddo), second-in-command of the Megarangers. He was an 18 years old(19 as of Megaranger Vs Gingaman and 32 as of Gokaiger) student at Moroboshi High School. He is a bit of a slacker and a knucklehead who ''loves ''Korean barbecue, but he is friendly, playful, and good hearted. Fourteen years later, he became a teacher at Moroboshi High at age 32, but is still the same Kenta. Biography Megaranger Kenta hung out at arcades during his high school years, becoming a professional at various games, most notably the "Megaranger" video game set up at his local arcade by I.N.E.T. When his potential was recognized as a possible Megaranger, he was recruited by the head of I.N.E.T. for further study and then become one of the potential heroes. However, a pre-emptive invasion by the Nejireiga forced Professor Eikichi Kubota to immediately give a Digitizer to him and to four other students who were investigating the strange occurances at I.N.E.T., making them all into the Megaranger team. Although lacking in grades, Kenta was brought into the "Digital Research Club" set up by Kouichirou due to their connection in being Megaranger. However, he immediately was more interested in keeping Shun on the team after he nearly turned it down to focus on his extra-curricular computer studies. He is also the only member who doesn't like computers (which, ironically, is his personal crest). After his Drill Saber was broken by Yugande, MegaRed received an enhanced version of the weapon that can combine with his Mega Sniper to form the Drill Sniper Custom. In episode 19, Kenta and the other Megarangers responded to a nighttime disturbance where they found Neijirejia's new general Guirail abducting a group of children. Unfortunately, as he launched himself at his new opponent, Guirail used his speed to switch places with Kenta's friend Takeshi, resulting in Takeshi taking the punch meant for Guirail. Overcome with guilt, Kenta announced to the others that he would resign from being a Megaranger. In an attempt to change his mind, Prof. Kubota took him to a boxing gym where he showed Kenta a boxer who was about to reenter the ring after a traumatic fight where he accidentally brain damaged his opponent. Inspired by the boxer's resolve and Kubota's urging to make sure that another innocent like Takeshi was never victimized by Neijiregia, Kenta agreed to continue being a Megaranger at which point Kubota gave him a new weapon, the Battle Riser, just as Guirail launched a new attack at a major communications center. During the battle, Kenta still found himself unable to fight, especially as Guirail began using illusions of Takeshi to further torment him. Lucklily, Takeshi recovered and with Prof. Kubota's help, sent Megared a message assuring him that he didn't blame him and urging him to fight, restoring Kenta's will and allowing him to defeat Guirail. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs Super Sentai MegaRed is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his ''Liveman predecessor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in ''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to Red Racer to his successors from GingaRed to TimeRed. He had no interactions with his former teammate Miku, who also appeared, but alongside the Dream Sentai instead. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Kenta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaRed powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power Diploma In Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode 39, Kenta returns, having been revealed as a teacher at Moroboshi High, the school he attended when he was part of the Megaranger team. When the Gokaiger arrive in search the Megaranger's grand power, Kenta makes them attend the school before giving them the power. Though Basco ta Jolokia attempted to take the power from him, the Gokaigers were able to protect him and gain the power accordingly. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Kenta and his team have their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Kenta, alongside his team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Kenta's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger and Gingaman vs. Megaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Kenta in the Megaranger cosplay. Video Game appearances Megaranger video game MegaRed appears with his team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. MegaRed As MegaRed, Kenta's crest is the computer which enables him to upload data and progam himself with any type of skill; making him a potentially omnipotent warrior. In fact, on the business card that he used to present himself to the Gingamen in Gingaman vs. Megaranger, the card itself states "Ten-Thousand Ability Warrior". - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Rovoyager-1 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' - MegaBlue= Kenta, along with Kouichirou, Chisato, and Miku Imamura, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Kenta Date's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as MegaRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Kenta received his key and became MegaRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-first Red, MegaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kenta Date is portrayed by . As MegaRed, his suit actor was . His sub was . Notes *MegaRed is the only male ranger, along with Jin and Hayate, to kill the villainess of his season. Although in this case, he didn't plan to intentionally attack her because Shibolena ran in to take damage for Yugande instead. *According to episode 22, Kenta's zodiac is Pisces. *In episode 42 it's revealed that Kenta is 183 cm tall and weighs 78 kg. *He shares a last name with , the first . He also shares his first name with Kenta the black ranger of Maskman. **Ironically both of them were second-in-command of there teams. See also *T.J. Johnson - Who was Second-in-comand of Space Rangers. Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Ranger Legend Category:Megarangers Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1